joukamachi_no_dandelionfandomcom-20200215-history
Satsuki Sakurada
is a supporting character of the Joukamachi no Dandelion series. She is the queen of the country, the wife of the king Souichirou Sakurada and the mother of the nine Sakurada siblings. Appearance Satsuki is a youthful-looking fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length pale orange hair that is tied in a piece of her hair into a bun in the back and orange eyes. She is usually seen with a light blue shirt, a long beige-colored skirt and a pink (dark blue in manga), apron. Additionally, she also wears white slippers when she is at home. Otherwise, she dresses professionally and elegantly; when going out on business nights with Souichirou Sakurada and attending her duty as the queen, where she is seen with an elegant dress as well as a crown. When Satsuki was in high school, she was usually seen in her school uniform which are the same as her children now attend, which is a white long sleeved shirt and black blazer with gold buttons and trimmings on its edges and pockets. Her tie and skirt were green to indicate that she was a second year student. She also wore white stockings with brown slip on shoes. She had her hair tied into twin tails at that time, a little bit like Akane Sakurada. Personality Satsuki is a very kind and caring woman who deeply loves and cherishes her family. She usually have a calm demeanor and a soft tone in her voice, to which she understands and supports her children in the campaign. She is also almost always seen with a smile on her lips. She always makes sure that her husband and children are fed, cooking breakfast and dinner daily. When she leaves her children to attend functions as the queen, Satsuki knows her children will be safe and entrusts them with the household. She also very responsible, as she was able to look after her four younger siblings when her parents where out working in the past, and she can also look after her children without any worries. In high school, Satsuki had a more outspoken and "tougher" personality, though she still had a girls heart as she was slightly offended by some things that Souichirou Sakurada said when they first met. She was noted to be quite frank and "always serious" according to her younger brother. She was also described to be "colorless and transparent" mentioned by Souichirou with his power. She would sometimes skip class without even worrying about it. Like Kanade Sakurada, Satsuki had a bit of trouble expressing her feelings for others, but nonetheless was still very kind as now, as she cared deeply for her siblings and warmly welcomed Souichirou to her home. Background Satsuki was born as , and the oldest daughter of Daigorou Shinonome and Chieko Shinonome. She grew up with her parents and four younger siblings in town. When she got older, Satsuki's parents started working a lot and only came home late at night, but Satsuki mentioned that it wasn't difficult or that she felt lonely, as she had her siblings helping her with house chores. When Satsuki was in her second year in high school, Souichirou Sakurada and Satsuki met after he attempted to take of a petal from her nose at the schools rooftop. After conversing a bit and clearing the misunderstanding, she asked him for help to do groceries. She then invited Souichirou to her house for dinner, greatly shocking her siblings. After dinner, Souichirou explained his situation to Satsuki; about his fathers and mothers passing, and how wonderful families were. Before Souichirou went home, they introduced each other, but before Souichirou could say his name, Satsuki had already realized that he was indeed Sakurada, the king, forming a mutual attraction between the two as other people didn't want to befriend Souichirou due to his status. Satsuki and Souichirou started to spend a lot of time together. Eventually, they got married and they had nine children. Plot At the start of the series, Satsuki is 38 years old woman who is the queen of the country and the mother to the nine Sakurada siblings. As a supporting character, she does not have much screen time. However, she is often seen by Souichirou's side when attending her duty as the queen, though she is also usually seen at home as well where she is seen cooking, where she is easily supported by her children with the housework. In the royal campaign, she supports and encourages all of her children. After her son, Shuu, got elected as the new king, Satsuki and her husband got introduced to Hana Satou, Shuu's girlfriend and future wife. Relationships Souichirou Sakurada Souichirou is Satsuki's husband who she is deeply in love with and affectionately calls him "Sou-chan". They have a very strong bond and connection as they have nine children together. They met in high school, and Satsuki was his first friend in high school, as she was the only person willing to interact with him despite knowing his royalty. Unlike the other students of her high school, Satsuki embraced Souichirou as a friend, instead of being afraid of his title as king. She welcomed him into her home, where she took care of her siblings while her parents worked. After that encounter, they formed a mutual attraction and continued to spend more time with each other. Since Souichirou was noted to have a "boring face", Satsuki always encouraged him to smile more since he always drew attention; which he did more naturally because of her. Their relationship grew stronger as they eventually fell in love and got married. As a married couple who has been married for about twenty years, they love and treasures each other deeply. They are also very intimate with each other as their youngest daughter named Shiori Sakurada spotted them kissing in front of her. Satsuki is often seen by Souichirou's side as the queen, as they have unconditional mutual trust, love, and support for each other. As a couple, however, Satsuki can "scold" Souichirou sometimes, like when she told him to tidy up for dinner. She also thinks he worries too much sometimes. It is revealed that Satsuki was anxious about to have marrying Souichirou, as people even had doubts that a girl from the streets would have the resolve to be a part of the royal family. However, she felt like that if she was with him, everything would be fine, because she still wanted to be his family regardless. Children Satsuki deeply cares and loves her children with all her heart. She knows that she can rely on her children and the chores are never a problem, as each of her children selects a chore at random. This system proves effective, even if Akane draws the grocery store chore every week. Satsuki always encourages her children and think that every one of them have a strong point in becoming king. She is very understanding, supportive and loving towards all of her children, as she wants them to live a normal life as possible, despite their royal ancestry. Satsuki also mentioned once that her children are very devoted, and she appreciates that. Satsuki gives them advice and her children in return, loves and respects Satsuki and believes that her words are always true. Gallery YoungSatsuki.jpg|Satsuki in high school 286175.jpg satsuki.jpg Trivia *Satsuki's surname, Sakurada, literally means "cherry blossom" (桜) (sakura) and "field, rice paddy" (田) (da). * Satsuki is actually a year older than Souichirou Sakurada. * Satsuki has the same name as Satsuki Yukino ''(Satsuki's voice actress). * Before Satsuki married Souichirou, she was known as '''Satsuki Shinonome'. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Sakurada Family Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Category:Shinonome Family